<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cinnamon rolls by petrichor_mornings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296570">cinnamon rolls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_mornings/pseuds/petrichor_mornings'>petrichor_mornings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, but i am a bit sorry, i litteraly don't know how to tag this, im not that sorry, no beta we die like my self esteem, over use of parenthesis, soft boys on christmas morning, this is just fluff, this is very self indulgent, uhhh have this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_mornings/pseuds/petrichor_mornings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a soft christmas morning in Kenma's apartment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cinnamon rolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On Christmas day, Kenma woke up to an empty bed and the smell of cinnamon rolls floating around the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tensed up, trying to figure out why the smell of cinnamon rolls was in his house when he lived alone. After a bit of mental gymnastics, he remembered that Tadashi had stayed the night to watch some crime tv show he was really into at the moment. He relaxed and fell back into his bed, fully intending to fall back asleep, when Tadashi walked into the doorframe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kozume? Are you awake my love?" Tadashi asked with a small smile gracing his (in kenmas opinion beautiful) face. Kenma groaned light-heartedly and stuffed his face into the nearest pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi laughed at Kenma's antics (he always did, he had told Kenma that he thought everything the shorter boy did was absolutely adorable), and Kenma heard footsteps approach his bed. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Get up, I made breakfast and we have to meet Kurro and Tsukishima for a Christmas dinner at their place," Tadashi stated, and Kenma could hear the smile in his voice. Kenma looked up from his spot on his pillow and was greeted with the sight of his boyfriends stunning smile right in front of him, close enough for Kenma to count all the freckles on his face. (kenma had tried to one, he got to up to 60 and only stopped because Yamaguchi looked like he was gonna combust under Kenma's intense stare)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma smiled softly at his boyfriend and leaned to rest his head on Tadashi's shoulder, only to have him move and place a kiss of Kenma's forehead. Kenma let out a whine and tried to lean into Tadashi again, but his efforts were made in vain; Tadashi was already walking towards the door. "Get up darling, we have a long day ahead of us," he stated simply as he left Kenma alone in his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of trying (and failing) to go back to sleep, Kenma reluctantly got up from his (very comfortable) spot on his bed and walked towards the bathroom to wash up. When he finishes, he walks towards his barely used kitchen to see Tadashi cooking cinnamon rolls and humming some english song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma almost didn't want to walk any further into the room; he thought that the scene before him was so- *perfect* and he didn't want to ruin it. Then Tadashi had turned his head to look over his shoulder and smiled at him and Kenma forgot how to breathe. Kenma felt his cheeks heat up as Tadashi let out a chuckle at the look on Kenma's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a cup of coffee for you on the counter," Tadashi said while nodding head towards a cup resting in the counter of his kitchen island. Kenma rushed towards the cup, earning another heavenly sounding chuckle from Tadashi's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This morning routine (of sorts) was new for them; they had just started dating in October (tadashi had asked kenma out with a beautiful flush in his face and a determined look in his eyes), and both of them had never dated anyone before. However, the routine was comfortable, and Kenma was happy to lean on the kitchen island and sip his coffee while Tadashi finished baking breakfast for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he drank his coffee, Kenma watched Tadashi rustle around the kitchen. Kenma thought that Tadashi looked beautiful under the sunlight coming from the window. His eyes shone, and he had that brilliant smile on his face as he continued to hum that english song from his stream a few days ago. Kenma felt himself smile softly at Tadashi and took another sip of his (now lukewarm) coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma decided then and there that he really liked this new morning routine.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is so self indulgent<br/>this was also written at like 2 am last night so i'm sorry if it's not very good<br/>anyways, i live for people to critique me so if you have any drop it in the comments.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>